A new star in his sky
by HauntedScythe
Summary: One moment can change evrything. Danny Fenton will learn that the painful way. But are these changes really bad? Rated T for slight cursing and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

„**blah blah..."**, telepathic

–

**Hey everyone. I noticed that there are a few Star x Danny storys and I really liked them. So this one is me attempt on it. I hope you will like it.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

Hey there. You probably already know who I am but it can't hurt to introduce myself again. My name is Danniel (Danny) Fenton one of Casper High's geeks but I'm also Danny Phantom ghost hero/menace of Amity Park depending on who you ask. I'm in my third year of high school and right now I'm in deep shit because I'm stuck in a very bad postion. So let's get on with the story.

–

**Danny POV**

„Skulker can't you just leave me alone?", I yelled as another one of his missiles flew past me.

„Not a chance whelp! Today I will get your pelt for my chimney.", he bellowed with a sadistic smile.

„Oh can it Skulker. I'm busy and you always failed till now. So why should today be any different?", I made a backflip to avoid a swip from his wristblade.

„Simple. You can't turn here with so many witnesses, without revealing your secret.", he hissed with a smile.

True. I couldn't just transform in the middle of the panicking crowd. Many people were watching me, the clumsy Danny Fenton fighting the greatest hunter of the Ghost Zone and from the looks of it I weren't so clumsy after all.

I made backflips and sidesteps to avoid every attack. Heck I even delivered a few punches to Skulker's armor causing dents to form in it.

_'This is getting hairy.'_, I thought as the blade missed my chest by just an inch.

While trying to keep track of my surroundings I formulated a new battle strategy. But every plan was stopped dead in it's tracks as I saw how Skulker grinned and turned his attention to one of the civilians who stood there like frozen. There stood Star with absolute terror in her eyes.

_'Oh shit!'_

„STAR! MOOOVEE!". I yelled as I charged fowards to intercept Skulker's advance on the girl.

Just as I stepped between her and him I saw his evil grin and immediately knew what just happened. I fell for his trap. His wristblade already rushed towards me. There was no chance to evade this completely. I jumped back but I could feel the blazing pain from the touch of his blade. Said blade just cut through my throat, severing my jugular partially. Blood sprayed everywhere and my vision became blurry.

_'No... I can't let it end like this... I have to move... I have... to... protect... her...'_, my thoughts trailed off.

A sharp pain in my mind brought me back instantly and my vision focused of Skulker's face. I could feel my pupils dilating. My body switched to pure adrenaline drive. It was strong. It was overwhelming. It had never been this strong before. I gave a blood spitting scream which had an immediate effect on Skulker.

He looked confused and a bit unnerved but most of all afraid. He didn't understand what was happening anymore. His pokerface fell and broke like a porcelian plate that shattered on impact.

I grabbed behind me with lightning speed and grabbed the two black handles on my belt. I ripped them out of their holdings and brought them in front of me while activating them. Two neon green light blades came to life and took the form of two katana.

**(AN: Like the beam knife's from Jyu Oh Sei - Planet of the Beast King)**

With a loud fleshly battle cry I charged forward at the afraid retreating form of Skulker and hit him with everything I got. My blades cut through his armor like a warm knife through butter. During my onslaught I tuned everything out.

The horrific gasps of the people around me. The pain of my ripped open throat. The massive amount of blood loss. Everything turned silent, only one thing echoed through my mind.

_'I... will... protect... her'_

Just thirty seconds later a pile of cut apart cyber armor lain before me and I saw Skulker's retreating form as I had just cut his head in two.

I tried to breath but to no avail. Things turned silent and the only thing I heard before I passed out where the voices of my best friends and a voice I hadn't thought I would hear.

„DANNY!", Sam, Tucker and Star yelled.

Everything turned black leaving me to my pain and darkness of this place.

_'Where am I'_, I questioned myself.

I tried to speak but couldn't. I tried to move but that also didn't work.

_'What's going on? What happened?'_

„That would be your narrowly avoided demise.", a very familiar voice stated calm.

'_Clockwork?'_, I thought since I couldn't move to turn to the voice's owner.

„Yes Daniel. I am here to inform you of your upcoming changes.", he stated.

_'What do you mean and where the hell are we anyway?'_

„We are inside your mind. You are unconscious at the moment because of huge blood loss you suffered.", he explained and memories of the latest events came back to me.

_'Is she ok. I mean Star... is she ok?'_

I would never admit it to anyone. Not even to my friends but I had a huge crush on her. I had to hide it though. So to get along in the school society somehow I pretended to be all over Paulina like everyone else was. Though I hated that dumb bitch. She was dumb as toast bread. Star on the other hand was beautiful and intelligent. I never understood why she hung around that idiotic bitch anyway. She could have it way better. There was also another reason why I never told anyone about my feelings for her. If anyone were to find out, it would cause her trouble with her gang. Paulina didn't go well with someone _stealing her fans_.

„Yes your crush is fine.", I could feel the sly smile on his face.

Ok one knew about it but he didn't count. He was the fucking master of time after all. Clockwork wasn't allowed to share such informations with anybody unless there was a good reason and anyway it wasn't really in his natur to spread rumors.

_'That's good then.'_, I sighed.

_'So what was that about upcoming changes?'_, I remembered his reason for being here.

„I am here to inform you that even with your advanced ghost healing your voice is lost. You will have to rely on the things you learned from me from now on.", he said a bit sorrowful.

Hey even the master of time can care for someone. I'm his apprentice after all. He taught me so many things since I stepped into his services. That happened shortly after the whole evil future thing. That was two years ago.

_'So I guess I will have to rely on sign language and paper with normal people. And telepathy with Sam, Tucker and Jazz. This is going to be fun. Though I doubt that anyone will even dare to pick on me again after what I did to Skulker.'_, I laughed a bit at the memory but sighed as the gravity of the situation caught up to me.

„You should also consider a new candidate for a friend.", Clockwork stated as I felt his presence vanish.

_'Hey what do you mean?'_, I asked but my master was already gone.

_'I guess I will have to deal with the new situation once I wake up. Oh and I bet my parents will ask me how and why I acquired my ecto-swords.'_, I sighed.

Then I waited. Waited for the darkness around me to lift and my return to the outer world. But nothing happened. It felt like hours passed and I didn't wake up. I began to panic slightly.

_'Oh god. Did I fall into a coma because of blood loss? No Clockwork would have told me about that. So why am I not waking up?'_

I began to sort out my thoughts, If I panic now it won't help me at all. Maybe I can reach out into someones mind within reach. I should be able to do that from in here. I concentrated and began to feel emotions. Pain. Grieve. Sorrow. Hatred. But these weren't mine, they had to belong to the people near my body. I reached to the strongest source of grieve.

_'I guess that is either Jazz or Sam.'_

Without hesitation I entered said mind and overshadowed it. My eyes opened and I looked around. This wasn't Sam's or Jazz's body. This one felt different. It felt so light and warm to me. I looked down and saw orange pants and a white shirt both with bloodstains. I was met with a huge wave of self loathing.

_'Wait... I'm in Star? Why is she here?'_, I wondered.

I shrugged it off for later to investigate and looked around. She was in a hospital room standing far away from a bed on which my body lain. On the right side stood my best friends. Tucker looked at me with sorrow while Sam glared at Star/me with hatred. Jazz sat on the other side of my bed and cried on my shoulder.

„Tuck...", I began but her voice was so different, so soft.

His eyes shot up from my body and he threw me an angry glare.

„What? Are you happy now?", he hissed.

„Wai... What?", I stared at him stunned but found my composure again soon.

„Oh stuff it Tuck. It's me.", I huffed.

„I overshadowed Star's mind so we can talk.", I looked at him slightly pissed and put my hands on my waist.

_'Oh how I hate it when that happens. Her body remembers the tension and reacts to it. Now I really look girly with my hands stemmed to my or her hips.'_, I thought and blushed slightly.

Tucker stared at me in disbelieve till his face lit up.

„Danny? Is that really you?", he asked.

„No I'm a little purple bunny. Of course it's me.", I sighed

In that moment Sam's glare softened and Jazz shot around the bed and hugged me.

„Hey hey hey... I'm happy to see you too but don't forget that this isn't my body.", I tried to sooth her as I patted her back.

She sobbed slightly and stepped back a bit.

„Danny what's going on? Why are you in Star?", Sam asked a bit peeved.

„Her mind was the first I could enter and so I did. I need to _talk_ to you three about something.", I explained and leaned against a wall.

„What is it dude?", Tucker asked wary.

„Clockwork appeared in my mind and told me that my voice is lost for good, so now I have to rely on sign language and paper for the public and telepathy for the three of you.", I sighed.

„What do you mean _lost for good_?", Jazz looked pleading.

„I mean that from the moment I wake up again I will be mute for everyone who isn't in on my secret.", I shrugged.

„And when will you wake up?", Sam asked trying to hold her emotions in check.

„I have n~o clue at all.", I answered in a creepy sing sang voice with a wicked smile.

„Danny stop that. It freaks me out if you do that anyway but if you do that while you are in Star it's even creepier.", Tucker shivered.

„Oh you old baby. Get over it already. This happens when you work for the master of time. You tend to take some bad habits from work here and there.", I exhaled tired.

„Still...", he trailed off as he was faced by my/Star's best evil glare.

„You wanted to say something?", I asked in a sugar sweet voice while I went over to a chair and sat down my legs crossed.

If these words were tangible they would be elastic and gluey like warm caramel. I could formally see how the words glued to Tucker and tied him down into not saying anything more.

„I guess I will leave Star's body now. I told you everything I needed to for the moment. You should all head home now. My family or Jazz will call you guys when I wake up so you should get some rest yourself. That means especially you Jazz. I can feel your distress ten miles against the wind but please call Star's parents and tell them that she won't come home today but is fine.", I said as I began to leave Star's body.

Jazz nodded her head held down, her tears running dry.

„Oh and Sam.", she threw me a curious look.

„Leave Star alone. She couldn't help it. It wasn't her fault.", I said as I returned to my body and Star fell unconscious.

–

**Star POV**

I was the worst person. Because of me Danny nearly died. Just to protect me. I'm so worthless. I stood in his hospital room and endured the angry and hurt glances of his sister and friends. His parents couldn't come since they went to some kind of convention and weren't reachable.

_'Why am I always so useless. I'm always watching how the others treat him and don't have enough courage to stand up for him. Damn I don't even have enough courage to stand up for myself. Why am I so damn weak. I should just die in a road ditch. No one would miss me. No one would even notice my disappearance.'_, I berated myself.

Then I felt something. It was as if a new and calm warm feeling was entering me. It was so peaceful. So familiar. It felt like Danny. Just like he felt when he saved me from being overrun back in pre-school and gave me a warm and friendly hug. That was the first and till now the last time I had ever felt so safe and protected. Despite me being an A-Lister I was always alone. The feeling became stronger and I began to feel very tired. So tired in fact that I fell asleep right then and there.

I woke up quite a bit later. The room was dark but the blue shining numbers of the digital clock on the wall indicated that I was right.

_'Three hours? I fell asleep for three hours?'_

Then a motion in the corner of my eye caught my attention and I turned my head toward it. As my eyes spotted the movement I froze up. There on the bed sat Danny upright and waving at me with a warm smile. Even in the darkness of the room I could see that there was no hatred or pain in his eyes. Only warmth and love.

He was such a gentle person when it mattered. I always knew that Danny wasn't the scrawny and clumsy boy he always pretended to be. I always noticed how he fought with himself not to beat up Dash and hit Paulina straight in the face while they bullied him. Heck he even tripped Kwan once but no one except me noticed. In fact I knew he wasn't scrawny at all. I once walked into the wrong changing room of the fitness center and saw him there with only a towel around his waist. What I saw there had me drool and nearly lose contact to reality. There stood Danny Fenton with a well trained six-pack that could even rival the jocks. He was completely ripped. The only thing that worried me were the several big and small scars that littered his body. He looked like my father and he was a war veteran. How could such a loving boy have such hideous scars. I never found out and to prevent myself from touching his well build body I left the room quietly without him noticing me.

I was was brought out of my thoughts as I heard a clapping noise. I looked up and saw Danny clapping to get my attention. The moment he knew that he had my attention he gave me his warm smile and held a piece of paper in front of him.

„What's that?", I asked as I slowly walked over to him, never losing eye contact with him.

I took the sheet and read.

How are you feeling Star? I hope Skulker didn't scare you too much.

„I'm fine but what about you? I'm so sorry Danny. If only I had moved...", I looked down but never got to finish as I felt his hand under my chin and him lifting it up to look at him.

His blue eyes seemed to shine in the darkness and gave him even more of a mysterious feeling. This boy was one huge mystery, nothing about him seemed to be what it looked like on the outside.

He shook his head with a weak smile and leaned a bit forward to put his forhead against mine. It wasn't uncomfortable but I felt hot waves of joy and relieve enter my mind. It was as if he was transfering his current emotions to me through the touch but that was just impossible. Or was it?

He let go of my chin and I stepped back a bit as he positioned himself upright again. We looked at each other. He blushed and I could feel my own cheek heat up as well.

„What did you do that for? Aren't you angry with me? You nearly died because of me.", I asked a bit suprised.

He simply picked up the piece of paper I had dropped on his bed without noticing and began to scribble something. After he finished he handed it to me.

I could never be angry with you Star. It's true that I may have nearly died and lost my voice because of it but I would do it again without a second thought. And before you ask how I know that about my voice. I read the medical report at the end of my bed.

I stared at the words and my world began to spin. Why wouldn't he be angry with me. I ruined his life and he just forgives me as if nothing had happened. This is wrong.

„Danny please you don't have to hold back. You have every right to be pissed at me so please don't hold back.", I pleaded as I was sure he just wanted to make me feel better and boil his anger on the inside like he did with the other A-Lister's.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes since I could no longer repress them.

He only shook his head and cupped my left cheek in his hand and wiped the tears out of my eye with his thump. His thumb caressed my skin and it send shivers deep down into me. I couldn't believe it. He was so caring. Even after I got him hurt so badly he cared about anothers well being more than his own. He was a true hero. My hero. I wanted him to love me like I did him. My Danny... my Danny Phantom.

I figured it out after quite a while. You need to notice things when your survival depends on your abilty to see things others don't, His often absence in class during a ghost attack in town, though that changed about two years ago. Suddenly he and Phatntom were at the two places at the same time though Danny still often vanished before Phantom appeared. I mean come on you don't have to be detective Conan to figure that one out. I'm still suprised that no one else did except the obvious people. Sam, Tucker and Jazz obviously knew but as great friends and family they kept his secret a secret.

Just one thing always bothered me.

_'How should I approach him about it?'_

He was a superhero for gods sake. It's not like you go to a guy and tell him that you know about his superhero identity.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice that Danny had retreated his hand and began to scribble again on another sheet of paper. Only when he nudged me slightly I came to again and eyed him wary but still took the paper.

You already figured it out? You know about who I am in additional to being Fenton?

It was written as a question but I knew that he meant it as a statement.

„Yeah I know about you being Danny Phantom. I have known it for some time now.", I smiled weak.

„**When and how did you figure it out?"**, a voice appeared in my mind.

I looked up in panic at the weird sensation of having a voice inside my head. I looked around but there was no one else beside the two of us.

„**Don't look so suprised Star. It's me, Danny. I'm talking to you using telepathy."**, he sighed.

I stared at him in disbelieve.

„You got to be kidding me...", I stated weak.

„**Hey... a man has to protect his identity, especially when he is a superhero and I only use telepathy with people who know about my secret and since you do, it would be a waste of time to write everything down."**, he shrugged.

„So you can... you know.. read minds?", I stuttered, fearing he knew found out about my crush on him.

„**I can but I don't do that. I hate it to invade people's personal thoughts though I have to admit that I used my mind earlier to overshadow you so that I could talk to the others. I didn't want Sam to go nuclear on you, she still has this unhealthy crush on me... Oh and no I didn't read your mind then. I only felt your current set of emotions before you passed out."**, he explained with an unsure look on his face.

I knew that what he said was true but I still felt unsure. The thought of my secret being revealed was more horrifying than the fact that he possessed me.

„**After all it's not my style to read the mind of my crush."**, he shrugged with a slight smile before said smile frozen upon realizing what he had just said.

_'Did he just...'_, my mind began to turn blank.

„Did you just...", I saw him gulp nervously.

„Did you just say... that you have... a crush on... me?", I was shivering with joy as he gave me a small nod.

Without thinking I jumped at him and hugged him. We groaned a bit under the pressure of my hug but I couldn't find it in myself to let go of him. Then I felt his shoulders slowly rise and his arms wrap around me as he returned the embrace. I was the luckiest girl ever at the moment. After a small eternity of only three minutes I let go of him and crawled off his bed, straighten up again and looked at him. Danny held a deep blush on his cheeks as did I.

„**If you want to you can stay till morning."**, he gave me a warm smile and moved a bit to the side to make space for me.

I blushed at his offer and reluctant took it. Careful to not hurt him again like I did with the hug I let myself glide on his bed and he put his arm around me, giving me more comfort. This fast development made my mind race as fast as the Roadrunner.

Danny had just confessed that he liked my and I hugged him and now I'm laying on his bed while he is holding me in his arm.

_'PARADISE!'_, I screamed in my mind.

„But what about the visiting hours? They should be over soon.", I asked not wanting to leave this comfortable feeling and looked at the clock.

10:23 PM

_'Wait... visiting hours are long over... how?'_

„**Don't worry about it. I know a doctor here and he agreed for you to stay the night as long as we are quiet. He will even ****forge**** the necessary ****documents**** for me being moved in the morning. For everyone it will look like I was moved to a private institute for my recovery while in truth I will be released. Can't have the staff find out that by tommorow morning I'm fully healed."**, Danny smiled.

„How come you know so many people and how does he know your secret anyway?", I gave him a sly smile and snuggled closer since I no longer had to fear the night nurse chasing me out.

„**He is a ghost like me. He travels from hospital to hospital and helps people. Every 20 years he changes his identity and the hospital to not rise any suspicion."**, he shrugged and pulled me closer while resting his chin on my head.

„That's nice.", I mused more to myself than to him as I enjoyed every second of his touch.

„**Come one let's sleep. Tommorow we have some talking to do and the best butt kicking of all times should also be by then if not sooner."**, he mused as he began to drift away.

„Night my little hero.", I muttered as I gave him a peck on the cheek and also fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

„**blah blah..."**, telepathic

–

**Thank you everyone for your gret reviews they really made my week super.**

**Ok here is chapter two. I hope you will like it.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Danny POV**

I woke up in the early morning and looked around. I was in a hospital room.

_'Why am I here?'_

Then the memorys of yesterday came back to me. Skulker's attack. Star nearly getting hurt. Me shielding her while still human and getting my throat cut open. Me losing my voice. My secret identiy being revealed to Star. And finally me confessing my feelings to Star. Wait... STAR!

I looked down and there she was. Snuggled up to me and sleeping with a innocent smile.

_'Holy shit! That really happened.'_

She began to stir and I began to sweat bullets.

_'Oh shit! I hope she remembers what happened yesterday before she flips out on me.'_

„I just had the weirdest dream. Danny confessed to me and I slept in one bed him him.", she muttered with closed eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to me. Her smile was soft and gentle.

„So it wasn't a dream.", she whispered as she crept up to come face to face with me.

She cupped my face in her hands and pressed her soft, glossy lips against mine. The kiss gave me a warm feeling in my core. My icy core seemed to heat up with pleasure. The kiss started tender and shallow but soon she granted my access to her mouth. I slipped my tongue in and began to explore her mouth. A soft moan espaced her as our tongues entwined. We broke apart as the need for oxygen was unbearable. We both panted heavy and smiled.

„**That's one hell of a wake up call you have there."**, I panted.

„Yeah... I never did something like that before... though sadly that it wasn't my first one.", she looked a bit down.

„**Hey cheer up. I may have not been able to get your first kiss but I still got you."**, I smiled.

„You are such a charmer.", she snuggled up against my chest.

I enjoyed our current postion and truth be told I woul have wanted to stay like this forever. To my disappointment a knock on the door brought my focus away from the beauty in my arms. A man clad in white entered and looked at us with a big smile.

„Hey there Danny. I see you have your dream girl with you.", he laughed and we both blushed.

„**Oh can it Dr. Wagner. Did you finish the documents for my **_**transfer**_**?"**, I asked a bit unnerved trying to control my blush.

„Ah yes. I have them right here. You will be transfered as soon as you are ready. And with your little beauty here I think you can leave right now. Just change into these clothes and we will transfer you.", he explained as he handed me a set of black clothes.

„**Where did you get these?"**, I eyed the set wary.

„You partner gave them to me. She said that you should hurry or you will miss the biggest butt kicking of the century at the park.", Wagner smiled.

„**You met Ember? Hmm I'm suprised that she didn't beat Skulker to a pulp already."**, I smiled.

„Ember? Danny what do you have to do with her?", Star asked me a bit jealous.

„**Hey don't worry Star. Ember and I aren't like that. We just made a truce and watch over each other. That means if someone hurts her I kick their behinds and vice versa."**, I explained as I stood up to change into my new clothes.

I phased out off my hospital gown and stood there only in my boxers. In the corner of my eye I saw Star blush at the sight but she also gasped. For sure she had noticed the many scars that adorned my body. I phased into my new clothes to cover them up and sat on the edge of the bed to put on the socks along with my shoes.

I mustered my new attire and smiled. It was the outfit Ember had gotten me months back. I now wore black skintight leather pants, a black shirt with a white skull on the front and black skull boots like Ember's. Lastly I put on my leather jacket with the big dark red pentagram on the back.

I turned and looked into the stunned face of Star. She also mustered me with a hanging jaw and I could see her drool.

„**Hey Star I think you should close your mouth or you might catch a fly."**, I stated with a smile.

She closed her mouth and gave me a mock glare. I chuckled though it sounded hollow because of my missing voice.

„I don't want to interrupt your little foreplay but I think we should leave. I don't think it's a good idea to wait to long or someone might see you up and standing. It would rise only more suspicion.", Wagner stated with a smug smile.

We blushed heavy at the _foreplay_ part and it was hard not to freak out. I only nodded and Dr. Wagner pointed to a wheelchair in the corner of the room and I put myself into it. Star took the handles and pushed me out of the room closely followed by my ghostly doctor.

The other doctors and nurses eyed me wary and I gave them a warm smile to get them off my case. I didn't need anyone to notice that I was in top shape again, except my voice of course.

We exited the hospital and were greetd by Jazz and my car.

Yes I owned a car. I had already build one at the beginning of the second year of highschool. It was a black Dodge RAM 1500. My most prized possession. I had build it from scrap and stuffed it with as many anti-ecto weapons I could fit in it. Heck this thing even had a mini anti-ecto rocket launcher and a own anti-ghost shield. But the best thing was that I drove on ecto energy not gasoline. It was suprising that the motor I build in didn't need many modifications to fit the new fuel. For the record I build in a 500 PS motor instead of a 240 PS one.

„You look good little brother.", Jazz smiled but it it faded as she noticed Star.

„**Don't even start it Jazz. She knows about me and it wasn't her fault. Everyone would be scared if a crazy lunatic would charge at them."**, I cut off any insult she could throw at my Star.

„She.. she knows? How?", Jazz stuttered.

„**She figured it out on her own and I saw no reason to hide it from her any longer and I actually confessed to her."**, I blushed at the memory.

„You did what?", Jazz looked stunned.

„**Yeah I had a crush on her for years and I confessed it to her. So can we get into the car already? I want to get out of here before anyone notices you talking to no one in particular."**, I sighed and Jazz realized our current situation.

Noe one except Dr. Wager, Star and her could her me at the moment and we still were right in front of the hospital. Jazz opened the backseat door hectic and Star _helped_ me inside before she sat beside me and put her head on my shoulder.

„**See ya later Conrad."**, I waved at Dr. Wagner.

„But not to soon. I don't want to see you in this hospital as a patient for quiet a while.", he smiled and waved back.

We left the hospital and drove to my house till I remembered something.

„**Hey Jazz can you drive us to the park. ****I don't want to miss Ember kicking Skulker's butt for ruining her first non evil concert in Amity Park."**, I laughed.

„Ember is having a concert here? Danny are you crazy? She could simply hypnotize everyone again.", Jazz looked shocked.

„**No problem sis. Ember and I have a truce so she won't start anything."**, I shrugged.

„What did you mean she was going to kick Skulker's butt for ruining her concert?", Star asked a bit confused.

„**Oh don't worry about it, you will find out soon enough."**, I smiled and put my arm around her.

We reached the park minutes later and just exited the car as a loud explosion echoed through the park along with a very pissed shriek.

„**That's her. Let's go."**, I exclaimed and we made our way to the noise, ignoring the fleeing people around us.

I saw the A-Listers also fleeing and I knew that they had seen us as well. The dirty look they gave Star was proof enough. And the dirty look I got from Kwan wasn't any better. Though I saw a bit confusion in their eyes as they spotted me.

_'This could become a problem.'_

We soon reached the site of the battle and I smiled as Ember threw one musical fist after another at Skulker, ripping his armor apart piece by piece. She looked outright demonic. Her hair rose to the sky and had a turned dark violet.

„YOU LOUSY HUNTER! YOU RUINED MY CONCERT! I WILL KILL YOU!", she shrieked.

Man she was pissed. Soon there was nothing left of the hunter ghost except his puny little self. Just as she was about to finish him off I decided to put an end to this.

„**EMBER! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"**, I bellowed.

She immediately froze up and searched for me. When she found me her hair turned back into it's turquoise color and she floated down to us. Meanwhile Skulker had tried to make a run for it but I froze him in his spot.

„Danny? Oh my god are you ok?", Ember mustered me.

„**Don't worry about it Ember. I might have lost my voice but I'm still alive. Though it's sad that our effort went to nothing because of that bulkhead over there."**, I sighed and pointed at the frozen Skulker.

„Why did you stop me from ending him anyway? He deserves it after all!", she hissed in Skulker's direction and I saw him sweat in his cold prison.

„Ok would someone just explain what is going on here? How does my brother's injury concern your concert?", Jazz asked stern and Star nodded as she also wanted to know that.

„And you are?", Ember huffed.

„**That's my sister Jazz, you should know that by now and my girl... girl... girlfriend... Star."**, I introdruced them though the last part was a bit harder.

Star blushed at the mentioning of being my girlfriend but nodded.

„Since when did you have a girlfriend boy? Last time I checked you were single.", Ember tilted her head a bit to the left and mustered Star with hawk eyes.

„**I confessed to her yesterday after I woke up in the hospital."**, I pulled Star closer to me.

Ember seemed to apporve of Star being my girlfriend because she gave us a warm smile.

„And you think you can handle being the girlfriend of the town hero?", Ember mocked a bit.

Star just pouted with blown up cheeks making her look even cuter.

„Hey you didn't answer my question. What does Danny have to do with your concert?", Jazz asked again but this time she seemed a bit peeved.

„Chill girl. Danny and I have a truce. Recently we came up with the idea to perform a concert here in town again but this time he would be part of my band and would even sing a song with me, which is impossible now thanks to my ex.", Ember shook her head trying not to let the anger blind her.

„Wait... you were together with that lunatic?", Star looked pissed.

„Yeah but I dumped him weeks ago.", Ember groaned at the memory of their relationship.

„Danny singing in a concert and being part of your band... that's much to take in.", Jazz seemed to proceed these informations as she muttered to herself.

„**Hey it was only for this concert but anyway ****w****hat are we going to do now? I can't sing and me transmitting my voice in everyones head will only get them confused and ruin it."**, I turned to Ember.

„We will have to find someone else who can sing your part or we are screwed.", she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Silence befell us four as everyone of us fell into their own thoughts. Then Star peeked up and smiled.

„I could sing in Danny's stead.", she suggested.

We all stared at her flabbergasted.

„**You sure?"**, I asked her a bit wary,

Hey I knew that she could sing like an angel but she also had a light case of stage fright if she wasn't with the A-Listers.

„Yeah I have been taking singing lessons since I was six.", she said proudly as she stemmed her hands against her hip.

„If you say so girl.", Ember smiled.

„Then you are in.", she turned to me then and continued.

„And you will play the guitar like planned. For that you won't need your voice.", she finished.

„**Ok now that th****is**** is settled how about we pack everything here up, go to my place, send Skulker back to the ghost zone and start practising for the concert."**, I suggested.

The three girls nodded and we did as I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–-

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

„**blah blah..."**, telepathic

–-

**Well here we go again people. Once again I thank you all for your reviews because I really liked them. So let's get this new chapter on and running.**

–-

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–-

**Star POV**

Within minutes we reached Danny's house. Jazz pulled the car into the alley beside his house and pressed a button on the dashboard. There before us the ground opened and a underground passage was revealed. I watched astonished as we drove down a spiral way. The lights on the wall flickered through the inner room of the car. The light played over Danny's body and from then to then I noticed special features on him. His muscled arms, his strong abs, his gentle yet strong face. I took in all these details and blushed. He was such a sweet piece of man. Finally we reached the sublevel and I could only stare at everything in awe. We were in a giant room completely clad in steel.

„Where are we? This isn't your house, it's way bigger.", I asked in awe as Jazz parked the car.

„**This is my hideout. Here I build ghost weapons and other ghost tech and also I train here. This is the place I hide in when the world gets to much for me to handle."**, Danny explained.

„How did you built such a huge place?", I looked around.

„**I created a enforced frame and clad it in ten inch think titanium plates. Then I phased the whole construction into the ground under the house. After that I compressed the earth inside the new formed room and brought it away. ****Then I clad the walls with ectoranium to make this whole thing ghost proof and put on another layer of titanium.**** Finally I created the street down here the same way."**, he shrugged and walked over to a table.

From it he took a black and green guitar and strapped it to his shoulders.

„You should probably call your parents so that they don't worry about you.", Jazz stated as she pointed to a phone on one of the tables.

„Good idea.", I sighed.

I was away from home the whole night without telling them. They would be pissed. I picked up the phone and dialed my house number. Unnerving four beeps later my mom picked up.

„Mrs. Rock here. Who is there?", she sounded normal.

„Hey mom it's me.", I said and gulped.

„Oh hey darling. What's up?", she asked in a sweet tone.

_'Why is she so nice? Doesn't she care that I was away the whole night?'_

„Eh mom I just wanted to say that I will stay at my friends place for today. I will come home this evening. And sorry that I didn't call last night, I didn't want to worry you and dad.", I said a bit sad that my mom wasn't worried about me.

„Don't worry about it sweetie. Jasmine called us yesterday evening and told us that you would be staying over at her house.", she explained and I sighed relieved.

_'So she was worried... Wait Jazz called my parents?'_

„Let me guess you will stay at Danny's place again today?", I could feel her sly smile through the phone.

„Mom!", I shouted embarrassed.

„Oh come on sweetie we both know that you liked him for years.", she teased me.

„Thanks mom.", I sighed.

„And tell Danny that I'm thankful to him. Without him I probably would have lost my baby yesterday. Though he could have used his ghost powers to help you.", I felt her worried expression.

„Mom you know that is a secret. He just confessed to me and accepted that I know the truth. It might be too much if we confront him that our whole family knows about it.", I whispered while looking around, hoping that no one could hear me.

The others were quite a bit away and were preparing a small stage.

„HE CONFESSED TO YOU?", my mom squealed.

„Yeah he did when he woke up yesterday. But can we talk about that later. I promised to help him and his friends with something.", I whispered.

„Ohoooo...", she began but I hung up with a sigh.

_'Why must she be so __embarrass__ing.'_, I fought down my blush and turned to the group.

I walked up to them while Danny was tuning his guitar was a calm smile.

„**So your parents know about me?"**, he asked nonchalant.

„How did you...", I stared at him shocked.

„He has enhanced senses babygirl. He could hear you talk from way over here.", Ember laughed.

I stared at her then at him in disbelieve.

„You could hear me from over here?", I asked a bit wary.

„**I can listen to a conversation from 115 feet away. I can smell the not so distant past, which means I can tell from the smell alone who you met and sometimes what you talked about on your way to school for example. I can feel danger sooner than animals with their strong intuition. Finally I can see what kind of article one is reading from 250 feet away. Comes all with the ghost powers though it sometimes sucks. Think about it. You get thrown in a garbage can with such enhanced senses."**, he shivered at the thought.

„That's... AWESOME!", I yelled.

We all laughed at that and it took us full five minutes to regain our composure again.

„You know girl. You aren't so bad. I always thought that you were as shallow as that latino bimbo but now I think we could really get along.", Ember smiled.

„Thanks Ember.", I also smiled.

„**So how about we start practicing? The concert is in four days."**, Danny stated.

„Ok. Baby-pop here is right. Let's start practising.", Ember guided me to the stage while Jazz sat on one of tables.

Ember and I stood in the front while Danny stood behind us as we began with simple songs from that I knew the lyrics. Songs like Simon Garfunkel - Parsley, Sage, Rosemary Thyme and Shiney Toy Guns - Ghost Town. Despite my official statement I loved old songs like I did the new ones. Later we began with the songs for the concert. After our first few hours of practise we took a break.

„I have to say you are good babygirl.", Ember nudged me.

„Thanks.", I blushed at her compliment.

„Though you need to do something about you stage fright.", Jazz joined our conversation.

„What do you mean?", I looked at her.

„It was just me watching and you were already twitching. Think about how you would react to a few thousand people watching you.", Jazz explained.

„I know. It's just that I don't feel so comfortable yet. With the A-Listers it was no problem because we knew each other for so long.", I sighed a bit sad.

„**Don't make yourself crazy about it. You are with friends here not with the A-Listers and friends hold each others backs no matter what. And by the way they looked at us in the park I don't think you are member for much longer."**, Danny stated from the other side of the room.

„What do you mean? Were they in the park?", I looked over to him.

He was in the kitchen, preparing some stuff to cook lunch for us. He was so fast it looked incredible.

„**Yeah we ran past them to see Ember kicking Skulker's butt. But don't worry. We won't let them do anything to you. I know how they exile members from their group and I won't let that happen."**

„You are way to nice for this world you know that?", I asked with a weak smile.

„**Hey what can I say. I just care for the people but mostly I care for my family and friends. Ember, Sam, Tucker and all the other ghosts are my friends. Jazz and my paretns are my family. And you are my girlfriend Star. You guys are important to me. More than my own life."**, he sighed.

„How can you say such a thing?", I jumped up.

_'How can he so casually throw away his life?'_

„**What? I know it's wrong to throw away my life like that but it's not like I can help it. It's my obsession and I can't deny these urges."**, he stopped for a moment and looked at us.

„What do you mean your obsession?", I asked confused.

„You don't ask that a ghost. It's impolite.", Ember whispered to me in a pained voice.

„**It's alright Ember. She didn't know."**, he paused and seemed to collect himself.

„**A obsession is like a core or the fuel that drives a ghost onwards. These obsessions are what forms a ghost in the first place. That's why for example the Box Ghost is so obsessed with boxes and stuff. If you were to take that away from him, his whole reason of existence would crumble and he would stop to exist."**, he sighed.

„**For me it's me protecting people or objects who need protection. I MUST protect. While I'm tied to my obsession I can still bend it to some point so that I can decide who and what I want to protect. That's why I'm different from other ghosts."**, he turned back to the food he was preparing.

I fell silent. I needed to swallow that amount of informations.

_'So he really is different in addition to being able to change back into a living human. Maybe I should stop with those questions for a while... Yeah that's best to do.'_

„**Come on. Lunch is ready."**

We walked over to the kitchen area and took a seat. Meanwhile Danny had placed four plates on the table and hung his apron on the hook. We ate in silence. It was good. No... It was awesome. It felt like a party in my mouth. How could Danny be so awesome at cooking and playing the guitar while he is so bad at school?

„Danny how is it you are so good at cooking and playing your guitar while you suck at school?", I asked and he smiled.

„**My cooking skills come from cooking for Jazz and myself for years because my parents cooking usually came to life again and tried to eat us."** his smile grew at my own smile..

„**Trust me, ghost weenies trying to eat you may sound funny but it isn't."**, I shivered at the thought of living weenies.

„**Second my guitar skills come from years of pratice. I started at the age of seven and taught myself. Later when I got my ghost powers I learned from many ghosts but mostly from Ember."**, he looked at the ghost diva.

„You got it baby-pop.", she laughed.

„**And my school grades are better than they look."**, he simply shrugged.

„What's that supposed to mean?", I eyed him wary.

„**I asked Lancer and the other teachers to play along and since Lancer loves his **_**acting**_** so much that he agreed without a second thought. I'm actually on par with my sister when it comes to my grades. Heck we are the children of two geniuses. ****While Jazz got their psychological expertise, I got their understanding of advanced mechanics and such stuff. I just play the idiot so I can keep a low profile."**, he srugged.

_'He is as good as his sister and is good with advanced mechanics? He is even more awesome than I thought he was. I guess that's two more reasons why I like him so much. He is intelligent but doesn't brag with it. He is so modest.'_, I blushed a bit.

„How about we practise some more after eating?", Ember asked as she swallowed a piece of her steak.

„Say how can you eat anyway. Aren't you... you know...", I watched her eat.

„We ghosts may be dead but we still eat though I have to say that Danny's cooking is the best I had in my whole life and afterlife. Everytime I eat his cooking it feels like a complete new experience all over again.", she explained.

We chattered about all kinds of stuff from then on. Mostly girl stuff as Danny stood up and took his mobile phone with him. I barely registered him moving away from the table. After dinner we continued to practise. Time literally flew by and soon it was evening.

„**You should go home Star. It's getting late and you promised you mom to be home by evening."**, Danny put his guitar on a stand.

„You are right. I just hope that we can pull this concert off without me ruining it.", I sighed and got up.

„Don't worry Star. You did really good today. You even got over your stage fright after lunch. You can do it.", Jazz patted my back.

„You know she's right babygirl.", Ember gave me an encouraging smile.

„**I think so too. With you the concert will be a huge success."**, Danny complimented me.

„Thank you guys. You don't know how much that means to me.", I smiled.

Danny and I went for a hidden elevator that opened as Danny placed his hand on the wall. We drove up in a comforting silence and as the doors opened I saw that we were in the living room of his house. He guided me to the front door but before he opened it he cupped my face in his hands. We stared at each over calm and in anticipation of the upcoming. We leaned in on each other and our lips touched. His lips were cold but the sensation of them was unbelievable energizing. It felt like electricity flown through me. It was a sensation I couldn't fully place at the moment and I didn't really care. I just wanted it to continue. As he deepened the kiss by invading my mouth with his tongue the cold and electric feeling ganied more strength. It was so intense. If it wasn't for the fact that I needed air I would have loved to continued it forever. We broke apart and I panted hard. Danny smiled and leaned his forhead against mine looking me deep in the eyes.

„How come you aren't out of breath?", I panted with a smile while looking deep into these blue eyes I loved so much.

„**An up from being half dead. I don't need oxygen anymore though I do still breath out of habit. Though I have a pulse in this form doesn't mean I'm really alive. I stand at the border between live and death after all."**, he smiled and caressed my cheek.

„Half dead?", I asked wary.

„**I didn't die completely when I got my powers. I had become a halfa. That's ****when**** I ****was****given**** the name of Phantom."**, he smiled.

„Is Phantom somehow a special name for half dead people?", I was curious but not enough to break our touch.

„**Well ****Phantom is not a name, ****it's**** a title. The one who carries it is the guardian and protector of both worlds."**, he explained.

„So if you are the guardian of both worlds why are you fighting ghosts and who gave you that title?", my curiosity got the better of me.

„**They fight me to test their own strength. For them it's a matter of honor to fight against the one who holds the title of the guardian. ****The ghosts and I aren't enemys like it usually looks. As long as they don't cause trouble we are friends. ****You know separate work and private life. ****And for who gave me that title. That would be master Clockwork. He is the master of time and I'm his apprentice.****"**, he shrugged.

„There really is more to you than the look says.", I smiled seductive.

I wanted to kiss him again no matter what. I wanted to feel that amazing feeling again. And he did just that. His lips pressed against mine and that cold electric feeling of pleasure ran through me again. Sadly we had to part for air again.

„**I think you should get going or your parents will begin to worry that we might be going to far in one day."**, he gave me a sly smile.

I blushed but nodded.

„See ya later Danny. Call me soon.", I said as I left.

„I will.", he said and the door separated us.

–

**Danny POV**

The door just separated me from my beautiful girlfriend. I felt so at ease being with her. She knew about my secret and I just told her things not even my friends knew about. Only my sister and the other ghosts. I kept so much from them and it would stay that way if I had something to say in it.

I heard snickering behind me and turned round. There stood Ember and Jazz both trying hard to suppress their laughter.

„**How much did you see?"**, I asked dry.

„Enough I would say.", Jazz giggled while Ember made kissing noises.

„**Ok girls. Is there a reason you are up here or did you just come to spy on me and my girlfriend?"**, I asked a bit unnerved.

I may have gained a lot of patience in general but if it was about a girl my patience could run thin in minutes.

„Yeah we wanted to bring Star her keys she had forgotten in your hideout but you two were so caught up in your moment that we didn't want to ruin it for you.", Ember smiled as she passed me the keys.

„**I will bring them to her. Guess this is a good excuse to see her a bit more."**, I shrugged and transformed.

„Say Danny when did you change your outfit?", Jazz eyed me suprised.

I looked down on myself and smiled. I wore the same outfit I just wore a human but instead of the skull shirt I wore a complete black one with a white leather jacket over it. On the back was my insignia in blood red.

„**Oh that. I got that months ago. I can switch between my outfits at will."**, I shrugged and phased out of the house invisible.

The fresh air on my skin felt great. I flew for not quite a minute and already saw trouble ahead. I just saw Star being dragged into a dark alley from a not so friendly looking group of A-Listers.

_'If they dare to hurt her I won't stand responsible for my actions.'_

I floated into the alley just as they vanished from sight and listened in on the coversation.

„Star what are you thinking? Hanging out with that loser?", Paulina hissed.

Star was surrounded by the whole A-Lister group.

„What? Are you saying that I can't hang out with the boy who saved my life? Or that I can't be with my boyfriend?", she asked a bit peeved.

„BOYFRIEND?", Paulina and Kwan shrieked.

„I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE!", Kwan yelled.

„No you are not. You never were. I just played along to not become an outcast. But Danny and his friends showed me what it means to have real friends and I figured out that this friendship is far more important to me than you guys ever were.", Star and I smiled at ther flabbergasted expression.

„THAT'S IT! YOU ARE NO LONGER ONE OF US!", Paulina shrieked.

„Like I care.", Star shrugged.

Then I saw it. One of the biggest mistake they could make. Paulina slapped Star hard, bruising her cheek. My hands balled to fists and my bones cacked under the pressure. Then to top it Kwan began to yell at her.

„YOU BITCH! YOU ARE MINE! I WILL SHOW YOU WHERE YOUR PLACE IS!", he bellowed.

Star was near tears. She had no time to regain her composure before his words hit her. He groped her chest hard and wanted to open the zipper of his pants. Star managed to kick him against the knee and he jumped back cursing loud.

„Hey what's the matter Kwan. Can't get your little whore under control?", Dash taunted him and everyone laughed.

Kwan on the other hand was far from laughing and so was I. My ectoplasm was boiling with anger. No one did this to my girl and get away with it.

_'I AM THE FUCKING...'_, I couldn't even finish that thought as Kwan pulled his next move.

He stepped in front of Star again and attempted to hit her with full force. That did it. My patience ran out. I shot a cryo blast at his hand, freezing it effectively. Kwan yelled in pain as he stumbled backwards. Everyone looked at his hand that was encased in a thick layer of ice. Then they looked around and finally noticed me. They gave me their usual fan looks, not noticing that I was pissed beyond good.

„Ah Phantom. Did you finally come to make me your bride?", Paulina squealed giddy.

I ignored her and walked over to Star who looked at me crestfallen and partly broken. I brought her into a gentle embrace and began to comfort her. The A-Listers gasped and I heard Paulina hiss.

„Phantom why are you hugging that bitch? You should be with ME not her!", Paulina pleaded while she threw Star evil glances.

I ignored her and patted Star's back and stroked her head gently. That seemed to tick of Paulina for good.

„YOU WHORE WHAT DID YOU DO TO _MY_ PHANTOM?", she shrieked and attacked Star.

I stepped in front of my girlfriend and slapped Paulina hard. Making her stumble backwards and finally falling on her _oh god so perfect_ ass. I saw my sight turn lightly red on the corners of my vision. I knew that my anger was getting the better of me. Paulina stared at me shocked and crestfallen.

„**Mark my words A-Listers. If anyone of you tries to harm Star ever again in any way I will cancel my protection over this god forsaken town and you can rot away under the reign of ****whatever**** ghosts who would want this place. I wouldn't give a damn anymore. Oh and I will make sure that the whole town will know who is responsible for that mess th****e****n."**, I projected my double layered voice to them, making them shiver.

_'Damn my demonic voice is coming forth, I need to control myself... but it feels so good to put the suckers in their place for once...'_

„But you are our hero...", Dash began but was interrupted by a wild battle cry of Kwan.

Said jock charged at Star and me, blinded by anger.

„YOU ARE MINE BITCH!", he yelled.

I pulled back my arm and brought it forth with a huge amount of force. I smashed my flat hand against his chest and send him back into a brick wall. He slumped down with a loud thud and groaned in pain.

„**You are lucky that I left you alive mortal! If you ever try something like that again I won't be so benevolent again."**, I turned to Star who was trying to wipe away her tears.

„**Are you alright Star?"**, I asked her worried.

„I'm sorry Danny. He groped me. I couldn't do anything against it. I... I was so afraid.", she whispered.

„**Don't worry they won't anythin****g**** to you ever again. I will make sure of that."**, she looked at me shocked.

„**Hey I won't hurt them. Just scare the shit out of them."**, I smiled as I wiped away a tear on her cheek.

Lucky that no one could hear our conversation or they might have had a chance to figure out who I really am. I created a duplicate to stay with Star while I took care of these losers.

„Phantom please. I'm the perfect girl for you not that bitch.", Paulina still pleaded even after I had hit her.

_'Oh god how dumb can one being be.'_

My shadow that the street lamp threw into the alley began to change. Small tentacle like tendrils began to reach to the shadows of the alley and took control of them. Now I had the whole A-Listers in the palm of my hand. Each of them standing in the shadows I controlled now.

„**This is my last warning I will give you guys. I swear on my title as the ghost king that you will pay for any more attempts on Star."**, my voice was cold as ice and they shivered.

The shadows began to rise slowly and then shot upwards, encasing the whole alley except Star and my duplicate in a dome of darkness.

„**And just to make sure you understand what happens if you don't follow my instructions I will give you a short preview on how your life will be starting then."**, I smiled evil as I saw the shaken memebers look around in pure terror.

They began to scream in fear. Yelling how sorry they were. The darkness put it's strain on them.

This darkness wasn't usual darkness. It was a combination of many of my powers. The shadow control I had from Johnny 13. The power of fear from Fright Knight. And finally the ability to drain their happiness only leaving fear and depression behind, which I took from Spectra.

I learned that trick shortly after I had become king of the ghost zone. Minutes later I lifted the shadow dome over the alley and all that remained were a group of terrified A-Listers who had pissed themself in fear.

I turned to a pretty stunned Star. It seemed like my duplicate did a good job at calming her down.

„What did you do?", she asked shocked.

„**I just shown them their greatest fear. Nothing more."**, I shrugged not wanting her to know the whole truth.

She seemd to buy it and gave a warm smile. I dispelled the duplicate.

„**How about I bring you home now."**, I suggested.

„I would like that.", she smiled.

I picked her up bridal style and we flew in the sky invisible. We flew for minutes while Star looked at the town with a bright smile. I took in her beautiful smile and was relieved that she had calmed down.

„Why did you follow me anyway?", she suddenly asked.

It took me a few seconds to react to the fact that she had asked me something and another few seconds to comprehend what she had asked.

„**You... you forgot your keys at the hideout so I went after you to return them when... you know."**, I explained.

„Oh.. I didn't notice at all.", she said suprised.

„And what's with you being the ghost king?", she eyed me curious.

„**You heard that?"**, I looked at her suprised and she nodded.

„**... ****I became the new king after I defeated Pariah during his invasion."**, I sighed.

„You are the guardian of both worlds and the ghost king? That's awesome... and you are all mine.", she smiled seductive and hugged me closer.

„**And I wouldn't change that even if I could. At long last I'm with the woman of my dreams."**

We landed in front of her house and I phased both of us inside. We became visible again and I set her down. Her keys I put on the keyboard near the door. Then I turned my attention to her bruised cheek and placed my right hand on it.

„**This will be a bit cold."**, I stated soft.

Slowly I reached into the cold feeling inside of me and brought it into my palm. She twitched a bit but didn't pull away. A minute later I pulled my hand away and the bruise was gone, leaving only a soft shimmer of blue on her rosy cheek.

„What did you do?", Star asked amazed as she touched her cheek.

„**I simply healed the bruise on your cheek."**, I smiled.

„Thank you Danny.", she also smiled.

Oh how I loved that smile. I felt my legs getting a bit soft under it.

„**I guess I should go before your parents see me. Though they know about me I don't want them to see me like this. Most people think I'm a monster anyway. You are one of the few people who don't judge me because of some superstition."**, I smiled and placed a short kiss on her lips.

„You know you are always welcome to stay here.", a new voice cut in.

We jumped around and I saw Star's parents standing in the door to the next room.

„**Oh.. hello... Mr. and Mrs. Rock... it's a nice evening isn't it..."**, I stuttered,

Star giggled beside me and her parents smiled at me.

„No need to so nervous boy. We are just thankful that you are fine after what happened yesterday.", Mrs. Rock smiled.

„**Well I survived but..."**, I trailed off.

„He is mute because of that.", Star finished for me.

„What do you mean mute? He is talking with us isn't he?", her father looked at me puzzled.

„**Well I lost my real voice due to the damage... so now I use telepathy to communicate with the few people who know my secret and since I overheard you****r ****phone call this morning Mrs. Rock I know that you know about my identity."**, I explained.

They looked at me stunned till her mother found her voice again.

„I'm so sorry Danny.", she seemed a bit crestfallen.

„**Don't be. I may have a handicap now but thanks to it I finally had the courage to confess to Star and protect her form the A-Listers."**, I said as I wrapped my arm around Star's waist.

„What do you mean _protect her form the A-Listers_? Aren't they her friends?", Mr. Rock asked.

„**We all know that the A-Listers aren't friends they are just a group of people who use everyone and everything to get what they want. They saw Star and me earlier today and because they think of me as a loser they exiled her. They even tried other things as she stated that she was my girlfriend, which they regreted soon."**, I explained with venom.

„Star what did they do to you?", her mother looked shocked while her father was fuming.

„These little rats. What did they do to you?", he hissed.

„**Calm down. They didn't do anything too bad because I intervened and let's just say I made myself so clear that they all pissed themself in fear of the consequences of harming Star ever again."**, I shrugged.

„You didn't hurt them did you?", Mrs. Rock asked.

„**Nope. I just showed them their worst fear. It's one of my abilitys. Though I don't like to use it in general. But they had pissed me off ****for ****good and I thought it was time to finally teach them a lesson."**, I said and her parents smiled.

„You know you are really a good boy Danny but I don't think you should use that ability to often. It sounds really scary.", her father gave me a serious look.

„**I know sir and like I said I don't use it unless it's an emergency. And someone who threatens those close to me is such an emergency."**, I stated firm and he nodded

„That's a good answer boy.", he smiled.

Heck he was a war veteran and he made me a compliment. He had seen things no one should have seen. Being a soldier had it's highs and lows. And seeing all this shit was part of these lows.

„**If you excuse me now. I have to go. I still have a few things to do before the day ends."**, I explained and Star kissed me.

„I will come over tommorow again for practise.", she whispered and I nodded.

„**Good night Mr. and Mrs. Rock. Good night Star."**, I began to float.

„Good night Danny.", Star smiled.

„Sleep well.", her mother waved.

„Stay sharp boy.", her father nodded.

With that I phased out of the building and flew home. I felt awesome. I had just confessed to Star yesterday evening and I already had met her parents and from the looks of it they liked me. Right now I was the luckiest guy ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Disclaimer: Slipknot - Vermillion part 2**

**Disclaimer: Simon Curtis - Superhero**

**Disclaimer: Taylor Swift - Civil Wars**

**Disclaimer: Johnathan Thulin - Dead come to life**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

„**blah blah..."**, telepathic

–

**Sorry everyone but this is the final chapter of this story. I only made it as a distraction to clear my head for my new main story that I will be uploading soon.**

**I thank you all for your kind reviews.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Sam POV**

I was fuming. No scratch that. I was PISSED! Not only didn't Danny want to see us yesterday since he was busy with something and I clearly heard at least three girls in the background when I called him and he hung up on me because he couldn't speak to me anyway, which I had forgotten. But today Tucker and I came over to visit and see him together with Star and Ember in his basement making music as if it was the most natural in the world

„WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?", I snarled.

„**What?"**, he looked at me confused.

„I want to know what they are doing here?", I snarled as I pointed at Star and Ember.

Star simply smiled and looked at Danny with somehow glittering eyes. It seriously pissed me off.

„**What? Can't my girlfriend and my my friend come over without your consent?"**, he smiled as he wrapped his arm around Star.

I felt my jaw hit the ground. Did he just call Ember a friend and Star his girlfriend?

_'What the hell is going on here?'_

How could this happen. I also liked him and now this blonde bimbo took him from me? I can't allow that. She will only drop him anyway.

„Dude? You and Star?", Tucker asked dumbfounded.

„**Hey what's so suprising about it? We had a crush on each other for a long time and I fin****a****lly confessed."**, he shrugged.

„You had a crush on her?", Tucker's jaw also hit the deck.

„**For years."**, he smiled.

„Does she... you know...", he asked.

„**Know about me being Phantom? Yeah she knows. She figured it out quite a while ago."**, he placed a kiss on her cheek and she giggled.

„**And before you ask about Ember. We have a truce for quite some time and right now we are practicing for her concert in a few days. And since I can't sing anymore how we planned, Star decided to take my place while I will only play the guitar."**, he explained.

„Are you crazy Danny? Ember is evil ghost! She will try to hypnotize everyone again.", I shrieked.

_'How could he do this to me? How could he get together with another girl instead of me?'_

„Hey I take offense to that. I may be a ghost but Phantom and I never were...", she stopped as Danny threw her a warning glance and gulped.

„What were you never?", I hissed.

„Ähhh... forget it... nothing important...", she whistled innocent and looked around.

„What's going on here Danny?", I turned to him and he simply shrugged.

„**Nothing. Ember and I are friends. Nothing more, nothing less."**

I was about to explode as I noticed Tucker walking over to him. Tucker took Danny in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

„You are one lucky bastard. I'm so envious of you.", he laughed.

„**Tuck let go of me."**, Danny playfully tried to escape our friends grip.

„Hey boys no matter how much I like to see you mess around but we have still some practise to do till the concert. And Tucker I thank you for accepting Danny and my relationship.", Star chimed in.

Tucker and I looked at Star shocked. She actually knew his name? How was that possible? She was just one of those stupid A-Listers. How could she know? Tucker let go of Danny and stepped aside.

„**Thanks sweetie but you know that I could have phased out of his grip."**, Danny smiled.

„That's true but I don't want you to rely only on your ghost powers. Though thanks to them you seriously kicked the A-Listers butts last night.", she smiled.

„You did what?", I yelled furious.

Danny would never use his powers for anything evil. And just as he comes together with that bitch he misuses them immediately.

„**Hey they called for it. They attacked Star. I just showed them what it means to mess with her. I didn't hurt them if you think that, I just scared the shit out of them."**, he shrugged.

„Well you hurt Kwan.", Star frowned a bit.

„**Hey he ****really**** called for it. If he hadn't tried to hit you I wouldn't have broken some of his ribs. He is lucky that I didn't do any worse."**, Danny growled dark.

„Dude that's not cool.", Tucker and I stared at him shocked.

„**What should I have done then? Just watch in silence when he beats her up with full force? Not a chance!"**, he spat.

_'Does he really like her that much, that he would go break his own rules?'_

„So how about it. Yout two dipsticks can either stay here and listen to us practise or you can go home.", Ember yawned.

I threw her a venomous glare but sat down beside Jazz who had been silent through the whole conversation. The three started playing again and to my defeat I had to admit that Star had a beautfiful singing voice.

„How come you are not freaked by this Jazz? Star belongs to the group which made Danny's life a living hell for years and you just accept her as his girlfriend?", I whispered to her.

„First off Sam. Star is no longer a A-Lister since Paunlina kicked her out yesterday and second as long as he is happy with her, I'm fine with their relationship.", Jazz shrugged and turned her attention back to the three.

_'I still can't accept it. I want Danny for myself... I guess I will have to step aside for now. But the moment she dumps him I will be there and then he will be mine.'_

–

**Timeskip 2 days later**

–

**Danny POV**

Today was the day of the concert and I was nervous. Not because of stage fright or something like that but because of the band I would play with. Our band didn't consist of Ember and from her powers created goons but of a few else.

Technus would play the keyboard, Johnny the drums while Ember and I played the guitars. Though she and Star would also be singing. Come on who wouldn't be nervous. I will be on stage as Phantom playing in one band together with my _enemys_. This is one of my worries but the other is Valerie. If she sees the other and especially me, she will snap. I just have to hope that Jazz could convince her that we mean no harm. But better safe than sorry I hid a few duplicates around the concert area so I will know if she tries to make any trouble.

„Yo you ready bro?", Johnny brought me out of my thoughts.

„**Yeah as much as I can be. I would hate it if Val would ruin our fun."**, I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

„You worry to much Dan. I believe that Jazz could convince her.", he put his hand on my shoulder.

„Yeah I think so too.", Star chimed in with a big smile.

„**Why that?"**, I looked at her confused.

„I just saw her in the crowd without her suit. I think she is here to see for herself that you guys mean no harm.", she explained.

„**You are a lifesaver babygirl."**, I kissed her forehead.

She giggled and ran off to the stage to have a last talk with Ember before the concert began. I looked after her. The skintight leather pants she wore emphasised her beautiful figure even more just like the skintight black shirt with the purple writing. We all wore the same outfit yes but she looked the best if you would ask me.

„**Ok come on. Let's get on stage and rock the hell out of them,"**, I cheered with a smile.

We both went to the stage and took our position.

„**Hey Technus. How is the equipment?"**

„Everythings fine boy. I the master of all electronic vow that the electronics are in top shape.", he smiled and plugged in his keyboard.

„Ok boys and girl. Let's rock them so hard that they will never forget it.", Ember pumped her fist straight upwards with her badass smile.

„BLAZING EMBER'S FOREVER!", we all cheered and shot our fists in the air.

The curtain opened and revealed a cheering crowd awaiting the concert. Smoke and multi colored sparks broke from the floor of the stage and rose up in the sky.

„HELLO AMITY PARK! WE ARE THE BLAZING EMBER'S AND WE ARE HERE TO ROCK YOUR PANTS OFF!", Ember yelled at the cheering crowd as she stepped through the firework and got a loud positive response.

„Ok band let's do this!", Star smiled as we saw some very astonished faces in the crowd.

To be precisely the whole A-Listers. They gaped at her shocked. To my anger some of them threw her lustful glances which faltered under my angry glare. Paulina gaped at me and seemed to drool.

_'Oh god how shallow is she anyway?'_

Ember gave sign to begin and Johnny clapped his drum sticks.

„Five. Six. Seven. Eight!", he counted and I strated to play

Ember and Star began to sing the duet in absolute union and smiled at each other.

–

**(AN: Slipknot - Vermillion part 2)**

She seemed dressed in all of me

Stretched across my shame

All the torment and the pain

Leaked through and covered me

I'd do anything to have her to myself

Just to have her for myself

Now I don't know what to do

I don't know what to do

When she makes me sad

She is everything to me

The unrequited dream

A song that no one sings

The unattainable

She's a myth that I have to believe in

All I need to make it real is one more reason

I don't know what to do

I don't know what to do

When she makes me sad

But I won't let this build up inside of me

But I won't let this build up inside of me

But I won't let this build up inside of me

But I won't let this build up inside of me

I catch in my throat

Choke

Torn into pieces

I won't - no

I don't wanna be this

But I won't let this build up inside of me

But I won't let this build up inside of me

But I won't let this build up inside of me

But I won't let this build up inside of me

She isn't real

I can't make her real

–

During the song the guys only chimed in during as the background chorus.

The crowd ceered again and we love the attention. Just like Ember I could feel my power rising as they chanted our names.

Then Ember began her trademark song and all chimed in.

–

**(AN: Remember)**

Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!

It was, it was September,

Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,

To you, I did surrender,

Two weeks, you didn't call...

Your life goes on without me,

My life, a losing game,

But you should, you should not doubt me,

You will remember my name...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!

You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart abandoned,

You're wrong, now bear the shame,

Like bad dreams in cold December,

Nothing, but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Ember, so warm and tender!

You will remember my name!

Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!

You will remember!

Ember, one thing remains!

Ember, so warm and tender!

You will remember my name!

Yeah! You will remember my name!

–

The crowd went wild and we bowed slightly before we stepped back a bit. I passed the others each a bottle of water. Though we weren't out of breath as Star, we still were thirsty.

Star gave me a thankful smile and gupled down half of the bottle.

After a short break of five minutes we stepped back forward.

„**Let's do this. It's your turn Star."**

Star nodded and collected herself. She had made so much progress over the last few days. There was nothing left of her stage fright. After a few seconds she gave us the signal and Johnny once again counted.

„Five. Six. Seven. Eight!" and Technus hit his keyboard.

–

**(AN: Simon Curtis - Superhero)**

Oooh!

Oooh!

Stand up, everybody look alive,

Say c'mon, c'mon, c'mon we're gonna get it now

Hands up if you're ready for a fight, say

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon we're gonna win it now

I don't need you to believe in me

I know how to change my destiny

Sit down, bout to rewrite our history

Rewrite our history, rewrite our history

We can change the whole world, gonna take it over, gonna start it over

Don't you know that we could be

A new beginning, fighting til we're winning

Tell me that you're in it

Don't you wanna be

A superhero, superhero, superhero

Don't you wanna be

A superhero, superhero, superhero

Anybody could be

Rip it off show the symbol on your chest

Say come on and show the world who you really are

It's not enough to be better than the rest

Gotta take it to the top and make yourself a superstar

You don't need them to believe in you

Get your mission unlocked and see it through

You've got all the power you need in you

Power you need in you power you need in you

We can change the whole world, gonna take it over, gonna start it over

Don't you know that we could be

A new beginning, fighting til we're winning

Tell me that you're in it

Don't you wanna be

A superhero, superhero, superhero

Don't you wanna be

A superhero, superhero, superhero

Anybody could be.

–

Star panted hard and her cheeks were flushed. But despite her roughed up look she looked so happy. My beautiful Star had so much fun.

Then in the corner of my eye I noticed something. I turned my head slightly and saw Clockwork floating there with his usual bright smile.

„Time out."

Next thing I noticed was that everything was bathed in a blue aura. My master had frozen time but thanks to me working for him I existed outside of time and wasn't affected.

„**Hey Clockwork what's up?"**, I was confused as to why my master was here and stepped to him.

„Danny I'm here to give you a small gift.", he smiled

„**A gift? And the Observers allow that?"**, I asked though I knew the answer.

„No but what's life without some fun?", he smiled evil.

„**And would that present be?"**, I asked eager to know what he would do to piss off the Oberservers.

„I will give you back your voice.", he said matter of factly.

„**You what!?"**, I stared at him flabbergasted.

„**But how? You said it was lost for good."**

„Everything is incomprehensible in the face of time. You should know that by now my boy.", he smiled.

„**You are the best master. I can't say how thankful I am."**, I smiled.

„You should return to your position now. The moment I restart time your voice will be returned.", I bowed to him and returned to my original place.

„Time in.", and with that he vanished.

„**Guys you won't believe this."**

The band turned to me a bit confused.

„What?", Johnny looked eager.

„Clockwork just appeared and returned my voice.", I actually whispered with my own voice.

They stared at me shocked but soon a grin grew on their faces.

„Then you and I sing the next song together.", Ember smiled

„You are the boss.", I laughed silent.

„Johnny would you do us the honor?", I asked as we stepped forward.

Said ghost nodded and did just that.

„Five. Six. Seven. Eight!"

–

**(AN: Jonathan Thulin - Dead come to life)**

I am the living dead, You are the opposite

We're like fire and ice, only one can survive

My will's departed

Life is in Your eyes, reach into mine

I am

A valley of bones covered in stone

Nothing more than human

Into the unknown, body and soul,

You're calling me good

Only with You the dead come to life, dead come to life

Only with You the dead come to life, dead come to life

Only with You the... Yeah

I am a foreigner, caught in the crossfire (whoa)

I am paralyzed by the battle cries

Can you hear it?

Life is in Your eyes, reach into mine

I am

A valley of bones covered in stone

Nothing more than human

Into the unknown, body and soul,

You're calling me good

Only with You the dead come to life, dead come to life

Only with You the dead come to life, dead come to life

Only with You the

We are the dry and thirsty sand, hold on

Upon this dry and thirsty land, hold on

Will You speak life into the flesh?

Breathing into the dead, dead

Oh...

A valley of bones covered in stone

Nothing more than human

Into the unknown, body and soul,

You're calling me good

Only with You the dead come to life, dead come to life

Only with You the dead come to life, dead come to life

Only with You the...Oh

Only with You

Only with You the dead come to life

–

I saw the shocked faces of my friends and sister and mouthed.

_We will talk later._

„AND NOW TO THE FINAL ACT!", Ember bellowed with a huge smile.

While I stepped back Star took my place and collected herself once again for the final song.

–

**(AN: Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars - Safe and Sound)**

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I will be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone… gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I will be safe and sound

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound…

–

We bowed to the cheering crowd and made our way off the stage and made our way to my car. There we were greeted by my Sam, Tucker and Jazz.

„Danny how can you talk again?", Jazz hugged me tight.

„Clockwork came by and gave it to me just to piss off the Observers.", I laughed.

„Observers?", Star looked at me confused.

„You know that the master of time is my master right?", I asked and she nodded.

„You see. The Observers are some kind of his boss. They decide how the timeline _has_ to be. They are some stuck up bastards.", I explained and she groaned.

„Like the A-Listers?", she asked unnerved.

„Pretty much just with more power.", Tucker laughed.

„Ohhhh...", Star sighed and we all laughed.

„How about you three drive home. We will fly and meet you there.", I suggested and they nodded,

I picked Star up and we flew up in the sky. The loud roar of my car came to life as they drove off. Minutes later we all phased into Fenton Works and placed ourself on the couch. I for my part changed back into my human form and sighed relieve.

Don't get me wrong I loved being Phantom. The light feeling. The feeling that the laws of physics didn't apply to me anymore was breathtaking. But I felt warmer in my human form. In my ghost form my temperature was 32°F but in my human form it was 86°F. The cold didn't bother me in any way but I wanted to snuggle with my girl and being a human fridge didn't really help with becoming comfortable.

As I leaned against the armrest Star snuggled up to me. She nearly sat whole in my lap and sighed.

„This was one hell of a concert.", Johnny laughed as he came out of the kitchen.

I hadn't even notice him leaving. He brought back a few glasses of juice and handed one to each of us.

„You are right.", I laughed.

„Thanks man.", I took the glass and took a sip of my orange juice.

Usually we would drink beer but since Star was underage and I didn't want to get a scolding for underage drinking I was glad that Johnny thought so far ahead. Ok I'm also underage but human produced alcohol didn't affect us ghosts as it did with humans. Ghost alc was a different story. It was way stronger than anything humans would drink or could even survive. I once had made the mistake of drinking with Johnny in a pub in the ghost zone and the end of it was that I had three piercings in my left ear and a chinese dragon tattoo on my back which was only visible in my ghost form. Lucky for me was that my hair was long enough to hide the piercings.

Before I could say anything else two things happened.

One was that Star had fallen asleep snuggled up to my chest and the other was that Sam, Tucker and Jazz came in.

I saw Sam's eyes narrow as she took in our position and if she had ghost powers I could have sworn that her eyes would turn blood red now. Meanwhile Tucker took pictures and Jazz only smiled.

„Hey Tuck I want a copy of these shots.", I laughed at his suprised expression.

„Hey me too. That's perfect blackmail on our little king here.", Johnny laughed.

We who knew about that secret stared at him in disbelieve.

_'You idiot...'_

He seemed to realize that we were staring at him and looked around before he realized what he just said.

„What do you mean king?", Sam hissed.

Jazz looked at me shocked and I saw how the gears in her head began to turn.

„It's a nickname we gave the boy quite a while ago.", Technus decided to intervene.

„King?", Sam eyed us suspicious.

„Hey it fits. He beat Pariah after all.", Johnny nodded.

„That's true. He has a point Sam.", Tucker laughed.

Hook, line and sinker. He seemed to have bought it. I sighed mentally. But Sam was another topic. She still was suspicious.

I had held so many things from them. They didn't know how I came to the name Phantom and what it meant. They still thought it was my idea. They also didn't know that I was the ghost king or that I worked for Clockwork and both hadn't noticed the necklace with the ring of rage around my neck. Also they didn't know that I could change my outfit at will and they didn't know about my secret hideout. So many secrets. Too many secrets but I wouldn't spill the beans if I hadn't to.

„If you say so.", Sam shrugged but I knew that she didn't believe it fully.

But at the moment I didn't care. I just was happy. My life had changed so much in the last few days. I finally had Star as my girlfriend and the concert was a huge success.

–

**Timeskip 10 years later**

–

**Star POV**

I sat in the living room and was totally exhausted. I hadn't done much today but I was tired. The door opened and Danny came in.

„Hey darling. How was your day?", he came over to me and hugged me from behind.

„I'm tired. Our little devils are quite lively today.", I smiled and felt his hand glide softly over my swollen belly.

I was pregnant in the eigth month and absolute happy about it. Next month Danny and my children would lay in our arms. Danny entwined his right hand with mine and our rings clinged at the sudden touch.

I remembered our marriage as if it had been just yesterday though it was 5 years ago. We married in the ghost zone. I still remember the shocked faces of Sam and Tucker when they learned that Danny was the ghost king and the astonished faces of my parents as they took in his keep,

„You know Star. If I were to return in time and get a chance to start anew... I would do everything the same. Every mistake, every choice. All of it finally led me to you after all.", he said.

I turned to him and kissed him passionate.

„You are so sweet. But I would change a few things.", I admitted.

„Oh? And what would that be?", he eyed me with a big smile.

„I would confess to you right when I gained my crush on you and I would never enter the A-Listers.", I hugged him around the neck.

„You really are the one and only Star in my sky.", I smiled at his cute compliment.

–

**This was it. I hope you liked it and see ya all later with a new story at another time.**


End file.
